nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Lawrence Splainer
Lawrence Splainer is a character role-played by Wehtuns Description Lawrence Splainer is from Chicago, graduating from University of Chicago Law School, he moved to San Andreas to escape the brutally cold winters for a more tropic climate. Lawrence obtained his BAR certification to practice law in the State of San Andreas on July 20th. On August 29th, 2019 Lawrence was extended an offer, and accepted the role of becoming a Special Prosecutor for the District Attorney's (DA) Office. This role allows him to accept cases on behalf of the DA's office and practice public defense law at the same time. As of October 9, 2019, Lawrence was promoted to Assistant District Attorney because of the resignation of Adrienne West. Due to [[Katya Zamalodchikova|'Katya Zamalodchikova']] becoming a Judge, Lawrence is now the District Attorney as of January 6th, 2020. Case History Case: Buddha V. The People (Bench Trial) Results: Win, 3 charges of Attempted Murder of a Peace Officer in the second degree downgraded to assault with a deadly firearm. Summary: Lawrence argued to Judge Coyote that Lang Buddha could not be proven to have the "Intent to Kill" as by his summary of events, Lang Buddha sprayed in a direction as a deterrent to the officer's approach, not at a specific officer. Case: Swoleroid V. Leonard (Civil Action) Results: Win, Deputy Leonard was found liable for civil damages of 80k to be paid to Curtis Swoleroid from the City of Los Santos' Civil Relief Fund. Summary: Appointed by Bullhead Law, Lawrence argued to Chief Justice LaBarre that Kurt Leonard was liable for the damages due to his actions that violated Law Enforcement Escalation of Force procedures. Case: The People V. David Barker (Criminal Action) Results: Loss, David Barker was sentenced to death for his first degree and capital murder of Deputy Kurt Leonard. Summary: Lawrence took the case as an appointed public defender as no other representation was touching the case, due to applicable Felony and Capital murder rules at play Lawrence advised his client to plead guilty and for the mercy of the court to no avail. Case: The People V. Jordan Steele (Criminal Action) Result: Win, [[Jordan Steele|'Jordan Steele']] was found guilty of all charges including reckless endangerment and felony hit and run. Summary: Lawrence was a lead prosecutor. He argued that Steele was intoxicated and hit his wife with a motor vehicle. Steele pled not guilty to no avail. Relationships Nora Dupres '''† - August 26th, 2019, Lawrence became '''Nora Dupres Assistant ADA and love interest. This relationship lasted until Nora‘s Death on September 20th, 2019. Lawrence threw a ring on Nora's casket during her funeral, expressing that he wanted to ask her to marry him. Lawrence, tears in his eyes walked away from the casket saying "You can answer me later". [[Lauren Forcer|'Lauren Forcer']] - Lawrence has a lot of respect for Lauren. The two have a strong working relationship since his in-statement as the ADA. Lawrence has frequently complimented Lauren and made flirtatious remarks in passing. The two have agreed to go to dinner together, but this is yet to happen. Lawrence recently sustained a concussion while attending a party at the Yacht. Lauren was called down to Pillbox Medical as she was on Lawrence's emergency contact list. Lawrence asked her if he had ever told her that she is "Drop dead gorgeous", and if not he should tell her more often. "I feel a sense of calm, and a sense of accomplishment whenever I go into a case and see I see your evidence is a part of it, because I know it's gonna' be right." Quotes * "0_0" '' * ''"Does that make sense?" * "We're practitioners of the law, not cheerleaders wearing colored jerseys" Gallery Splainer1.png Category:Male Category:DoJ Category:Lawyer